Roleplay: A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only)
Darkstorm is preparing a Christmas Party at his Castle in the Apocalypse Realm and he is opening rifts all over the Mulit verse, even to Orochimaru. Hopefull this years party will better than last years. Will it go alright due to the Fact that Villians and Hero's are Interacting with each other, even though Snowstorm and Dromeo aren't invited? Or will it fail epicly? Invited People *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *Spongebob100 *VenomtheEchidna Characters # Darkstorm #Teniahk #Bakuustorm #Vitani #Kirara Invited Heros #Sonic the hedgehog #Mi-actu-sin #Shadow the Hedgehog #Queen Aleena #Sonia the Hedgehog #Manic The hedgehog #Sally Acorn #Elias Acorn #Tails Fox #Rouge Bat #Knuckles the Echidna #Blaze the Hedgecat #Blaze the Cat #Silver the hedgehog #Anu the Anubis Warrior #Keren the Anuskunk #Meline the Echidna (Ven) #Milleneum the Echidna (Ven) #Tempus the Jaguar (Ven) #Decade the Hedgehog (Ven) #Eris the Coyote (Ven) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) #SPARKY (Spongebob100) #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Jake the Echidna (Ven) #Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) #Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) #Tempest the Hedgehog (JTH) #Glacia the Hedgecat (JTH) #Reiki the Cat (JTH) #Shizuku the Hedgecat (JTH) Invited Villians #Dr. Eggman #Everburn the Darkstorm Clone #Metal Sonic #Metal Scourge #Scourge #Tails Doll #Fiona fox #Anti- Sally #Ixis Nagus #Metal Shadow #Mephiles Darkstorm #Mephiles the Dark #Dark Teniahk # Lyra "Nimaudire" Wolf (Ven) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #HenchCombots (Spongebob100) ##Redbot (Spongebob100) ##Yellowbot (Spongebob100) ##Greenbot (Spongebob100) ##Bluebot (Spongebob100) ##Orangebot (Spongebob100) ##Purplebot (Spongebob100) ##Blackbot (Spongebob100) ##Whitebot (Spongebob100) ##Pinkbot (Spongebob100) #Norak the Owl (Mobian and regular form form) (Ven) #Dr. EggRey (JTH) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) #Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) #Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) SonicStory Line Darkstorm:(Setting up) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (arrives) Jack: Hi Darkstorm Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: Merry Christmas. Darkstorm:(Falls) Metal Patricia: (catches Darkstorm) Gotcha. Darkstorm:(Growls) Metal Patricia: (puts Darkstorm down) Sorry SPARKY: Our sincerest apologies. Darkstorm: Don't Do that again ???: (Low growl) (On a hunt) Darkstorm: Huh Jack: Sorry Darkstorm, we just wanna wish you a merry christmas. Darkstorm: Heh thanks (A young, female echidna rings the doorbell) Darkstorm: The Door is open Meline: Okay... (Enters in) Darkstorm:Hello Meline) Meline: Hey. ^^ Darkstorm: Where lily? Meline: Lily? She's.... training. But something happened. She said she'll be kinda late. Darkstorm: Heh Meline: ^^ Darkstorm:(Goes to make the food) Meline: (Sits down) Darkstorm: Help me Patricia: Maybe I can help you make the delicious Fruit Cake. Darkstorm: No fruit cake, you remember what happened last time Patricia: But everyone loves Fruitcake to eat for christmas. Meline: Yuck, not me! Jack: Wait, you don't like Fruit Cake? But why Meline? Darkstorm:Remember last time Jack: Actually, I don't remember meeting Meline before. Darkstorm: The Jerktonium Fruit Cake incedent Jack: Uhhh.... Darkstorm: We ate it and turned into jerks Jack: Apart from Patricia who has a heart of gold. ???: ''That's a complete negative... '' Meline: (Nods) Darkstorm:I am still in Therapy Jack: Oh right, but what are we gonna do without the Fruit Cake? Darkstorm:Pumpkin pie Jack: Good idea. Patricia: I'm sorry Darkstorm about the Fruit Cake incident. Meline: ...... Patricia: And I'm sorry Meline about the Fruit Cake incident too. Keren:(breast feeding her daughter) Patty: Hi Mama Patricia: Hi Keren & Patty. Merry Christmas. Jivy:(Gwandma Patricia: Hello there. Patty: (holding her baby named, Jivy) This is my baby girl, Jivy. Patricia: Hello Jivy, my grandaughter. (kisses Jivy) Jivy:(Purrs) Patty: I love you my little girl. Meline: ^^ Patricia: (felt very happy about Patty with her baby girl Jivy) (a tear falls from her eye in happiness) Jivy: Where dada (Jake enters, he bears alot of scars from fighting, Lily also enters) Jivy: Dada Jake: ?? Patty: Oh dear, are you ok, Jake? Jivy:(Purrs) Jake: (Coughs blood) Lily: (Aids her brother) Jack: Is something wrong with Jake? Patricia: Quick, we betta take Jake to the hospital. Jivy:(Crying) Patty: (comforts Jivy) It's ok. Lily: (Closes her eyes and starts healing Jake, but healing only some parts) It's..... almost hopeless..... I'm sorry, brother... Meline: No.... he-he'll recover, he has to..... (Bandages the remaining injuries) Jivy: Dada Jake: Ye-yes...? Jivy:(Hugs her dad and purrs) Jake: ......(Smiles) Jivy: Are you gonna stay for Chwistmas Patty: It'll be nice for you to stay, Jake. Jivy: (Kitten eyes) Patty: (kitten eyes) Jivy:(Hugs her mom) Patty: (hugs her daughter) Jake: Okay..... Jivy:(Licks her daddies face) Jake: ^^ Patty: Thanks Jake. Jake: Heh... Jivy:(Licks) Patty: (kisses her husband) Jivy:(Yawns) Patty: Look Jake, our baby girl's getting sleepy. Let's put her to bed. Jivy:(Asleep) Patty: (gently puts her baby girl in her baby cradle) Jake: Heh. ^^ Jivy:(Sucks her thumb) Patty: Aww. Patricia: Your daughter is soo adorable, Patty & Jake. Jake: ^^; Jivy:(Dreams of Santa) Jake: (Smiles) ????:HO HO HO Jake: (Smiles) Santa.... Meline: (Asleep by now) Santa: Sh, (Hands Jake a Sack) Help me set up the gifts Jake: (Does so, but quietly) Santa:(When finished) Thanks *Leaves* Jake: (Smiiles) ^^ Jivy:(zzzzzz Jack, Patricia & Patty: (sleeping on their beds) Jake: (Yawns and sleeps) (The next morning) Jivy:(ZZZZZZZ Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Patty & SPARKY: (wakes up) Jake: (Awakes) Jivy:(Wakes alittle) Jack: Good morning, Merry Christmas everyone. Jake: Heh... ^^ Patricia: What a beautiful morning. Darkstorm:(Had cooked a feast fight for 100 men) Meline: (Awakes) the food smells delicious Meline: (Sniffs) ^^ Smells good. Darkstorm: Aye Jake: ^^ (Enter Villians) Everburn:(Appears) Nimaudire: (Appears in a new mobian form) Norak: (Also appears in mobian form) Darkstorm: Hello villians Everburn:(Growls) Dr. EggPlankton, Layla & the HenchCombots: (appears) Jack: Hello EggPlankton. Dr. EggPlankton: Jack Hedgehog. Patricia: Greetings Layla. Layla: Patricia Skunk. Redbot: Greetings everyone. A Xenomorph Queen walks in Nimaudire: Hmph.... The Xeno Queen:(Hisses, her drool drips on Nimaudire) Jack: Now, remember our truce. We're gonna be friendly to each other for the Christmas Party. Yellowbot: Got it. Patricia: Looks like the HenchCombots are coping with the truce, very easily. Nimaudire (Still in mobian form): (Rolls her eyes) The Xeno Queens drool falls in her hair Nimaudire: ....? Everburn:(Growls) Lets get this over with Nimaudire: Agreed. Darkstorm:(Sets the Table) Jivy:(Hides from Nimaudire) Nimaudire: (Smirks) Smart move, kid. Kirara:(Growls, and turns vampire) Jake: (Growls at Nimaudire) Hurt my daughter, and you die. Patricia: (gets the drool off of her hair) SPARKY: Let's all get along & have fun. Kirara:(Two tailed Cat and half a vampire) Jivy:(Huggs her dad_ Jake: (Hugs back) ..... Jivy:(Climbs into his arms) Jake: ^^ Everburn:(Licks Nimaudire) Nimaudire: ^^ Norak: (Transforms into his normal appearnce Great Horned Owl) Patty: (hugs her daughter) Jake: (Smiles) Jivy:Mama Norak (Normal form): (Hoots) Jack: (to Norak) Oh hello there, who are you? Jivy:Uncle Jack Norak: (Twists his head almost all the way) Jack: (hugs Jivy) Hello Jivy, your so adorable. Norak: (Preens himself) Jivy:(Purrs) Patty: (kisses Jivy's forehead) Jivy:(Hugs her ma) Jake: (Smiles) Jivy, wanna open your presents? Jivy: Yays Jake: Okay. ^^ Patty: (gives Jivy her presents) Here you go, for our little baby girl. Jivy:(Opens the biggest and it is a Patty Plushie from Darkstorm) Jake: ^^ Patty: Aww, this plushie looks just like me. Hope you like it, my little baby girl. This plushie is made by Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Hands Bandaged) Worked hard Jivy:(Hugs it) Jake: (Smiles) Jivy:(Opens her next gift it is a skywolf puppy) Jake: Heh.... Patricia: (To Jivy) Did you like the present, my granddaughter? Jivy:(Hugging the puppy) Jake: (Smiles) The puppy:(Barks happily) Jake: (Pets the puppy) The Puppy:(Licks) Jivy: Opens her next gift from her dad) Jake: (Smiles, the gift is a red fox plush, smaller than the Patty plush) Patty: (to Jivy) Did you like the present that your daddy gave to you, my baby girl? Jivy:(Giggles) Jake: ^^ Patty: (smiles) Jivy:(Purrs) Jake: (Smiles) Everburn:(Growls) Nimaudire: (Realizes she left her newborn pups in the den and leaves) (Everburn and Nimaudire mated in Eternal Wrath) Jack: I wonder where she's going? Patricia: Maybe we can find out later, right now it's time to party. SPARKY: You are correct, Patricia. It is time to party. Everburn:(Puts in some hard core Metal music) Metal Patricia: Let's party! Jivy:(Stands and Dances) Everburn:(Jaw drops) Patricia: Aww look, Jivy is dancing. That's very cute. Jake: I don't know where she learned it but.... it is kinda cute. ^^; Patty: Yeah, and it's adorable. ^^ Nimaudire: Pffft. HenchCombots: (talking together) Jivy:(Her claws unsheathed) Patty: Aw, Jivy has grown her new claws Bluebot: Aww, how can we be afraid of a sweet little baby like Jivy? Jivy:(Cat hisses and Disassembles the bot) Bluebot: (got disassembled by Jivy) GAH! I'm hurt now! Jivy:(Turns Blue bot into a swining Cradle and takes a nap) Bluebot: Somebody help me! Jake: (Nervous, but realizes it's just a stupid robot) Nah..... Jivy:zzzzzzz Jake: ^^ Patty: Aw, our baby girl is sleeping. Jake: Yeah... (Smiles) Jivy:zzzzzzzzzzzz Jake: ^_^ Patty: (smiles) Aww, our baby girl is adorable. ^_^ Jivy:(Wakes) Mama Patty: (smiles & then plants a kiss on Jivy's forehead) Jivy:(Mews) X3 Patty: (smiles happily) ^^ Jivy:(purrs) Patricia: (smiles happily that Patty & Jake now has a baby together) I'm so happy that my daughter is growing up & has a baby girl of her own. ^_^ Jack: Congratulations for Patty & Jake. ???: No way. Anu:(Growls) Jack: Huh? (to ???) Who's there? Anu:(Pulls out A spear) ???: Hah. Attack me if you dare, Anubis warrior. You're still feeble enough to challenge me. Anyways, I'm here to meet Jack & Patricia. Patty (Not mentioning her... husband. WTH?) as well. So, did you have fun with... Jake? Heard Jack earlier mentioning about congratulations. Jivy: Mommy ???: Hi there, little one. ^^ Jivy: your not my mommy (Hugs her mother) ???: Obviously not, silly. Patty: (hugs Jivy) I see that you met my baby girl, Jivy. ???: So what then, young Patty? She's not a baby, she's a toddler. (points at his/her own head repeatedly) BTW, Merry Christmas to all of you but Jivy. Just kidding. (appears to be a green hedgehog with cyan streaks) Jivy:(hisses) Anu:(Grabs the strangers by the hair) ???: (teleports behind Anu and taps his head gently) Oh, Patricia told me about you, Anubis warrior. Too hot-headed, though. I don't wanna hurt someone, but you leave me no choice. (delivers a swift karate chop at Anu's back) (Darkest.... isn't it obvious now that it's Josh? Y'know, green hedgehog with cyan streaks? -VTE) (JTH: Transparently LOL) Anu:(Roars and Summons Sword) Josh: (steps back) Look, I'm here to meet Jack and co., not to fight with an Anubis warrior like you. Just attack me, but I will not show any mercy. (forms a wind blade from his right hand) Patricia: (gets in between of Josh & Anu) Guys, please stop fighting. Time out. We're here to have fun, remember? Josh: I know. He left me no choice. Patty. Please come here. I need to talk with you. Jivy: Mommy nuuu (Kitten eyes) Josh: (summons Ancientcalibur) (points sword at Jivy) Stop this mockery at once, spoiled brat. No offense of saying it, though, but true. Jake: (Growls, defending his daughter) Meline: EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!! Lyra: ...I'd hate to admit it, but the girl's right, you know. Though she REALLY needs to calm down... Everburn:(Growls) Lyra: Hmph... Everburn:(Frying chicken) Meline: (Calms down) Darkstorm:(playign with the kids) Jake: (Glares at Josh) Josh: Blame me if you want. I'm just disciplining your daughter. Did you teach her how to mock an authority? Is that a real father? I strongly believe you need more improvement. (his sword disappears) Shizuku: Sorry to interrupt, but please. Guys. I'm not taking a side with anyone, but this I have to say to you all. We must have fun, okay? Jake I know you're angry at General, but please hold no hate. He's just valuing children to be disciplined.. If you do protest against him, you leave me no choice. Darkstorm:(Josh Josh: What? Do you protest against me too? Dr. EggPlankton: Ai yi yi. Sometimes this is getting more trouble than I do when my plan is foiled. Patty: (cuddling Jivy in her arms) Redbot: Bluebot, are you ok? Bluebot: I'm ok, just repair me back to normal please? Redbot, Yellowbot & Greenbot: (repairing Bluebot back to normal) Layla: (drinking blackberry juice) Josh: Now, let me talk to Patty. If that sharp-mouthed, little skunkchidna says again, I will not show any mercy. Patty: She's just a little baby, she didn't know. (strokes Jivy's quills & fur gently) I'm very sorry for my baby girl's actions. She thought that we're in danger. A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only) A Very Merry Christmas (Darkest, Zero, Kayt, Sponge and Venom only)